


Take

by SneetchesToo



Series: A Broken Heart Still Beats [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Michelle had left for New York three months ago thinking that this was what she wanted, but a call from home regarding the man she had left behind, makes her rethink every decision she’s made.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: A Broken Heart Still Beats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125722
Comments: 74
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by the teaser that Owen gets hurt during the crossover episode. Clearly all speculation at this point, and I know nothing. Also, inspired by another song by the Rigs, this one is called _Take_.  
> **Cue the Michelle angst.

Michelle should've known the day would come when she'd get another call from back home.

She knew that tragedy followed firefighters around like a shadow that was up to no good.

She knew it would happen eventually.

But when the voice on the other end had been TK’s, she had instantly known it was worse than she had ever expected.

“It's dad…” That had been all she needed to hear before she fell to the bed, her legs giving way at the two simple words. 

“What happened?” Not that it mattered, it couldn't be good if he had called her.

“He was in an accident.” The younger man let out a breath and she found herself holding hers. “He's okay, but he's pretty banged up. His lungs are protesting all the smoke.”

She had been thrilled when she had gotten the news that his cancer had gone into remission, but she hadn't been able to make herself get on a plane and fly home to celebrate with him.

Carlos had sent her pictures and she had felt her heart stop at the sight of Owen looking so happy and healthy.

“Where is he?” She didn't know why she was asking.

“Austin Memorial.” TK sounded entirely too calm for her liking, if she were him, she'd be freaking out right now.

“Okay.” She found herself reaching for her iPad, instantly opening the internet and finding a flight to Austin.

“Should I tell him you're coming?” The kid knew her all to well.

“I'll see what I can do.” She hadn't even realized she was buying a ticket home without a second thought.

“Text me when you land, I'll send Carlos to get you.” She cursed under her breath, he was good, real good.

“Bye TK.” She whispered her response before ending the call, a sigh leaving her lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

She couldn't believe she was going back to Austin already.

It had only been three months since she left, but it felt like an eternity.

And an eternity without Owen in her life was going to be the end of her.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't even called someone to come stay near Iris, she figured there wasn't much point.

Her sister had been fully committed to the hospital two weeks ago after trying to run.

Michelle hadn't even batted an eyelash when she got the call.

Honestly, she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

So instead she had simply sent the program director a message that she would be out of town and to call their mother if anything happened.

Not that she saw Theresa flying to New York again anytime soon.

Surprisingly, she seemed as over Iris’ antics as Michelle was.

So she had packed her bag as soon as she had hung up from her call with TK and then she had gotten a cab to the airport.

She was three hours early for her flight but she didn't care.

She just needed to know it was happening and that she was finally going back to Austin.

When they had called her flight she had been the first one onboard and in her seat.

_On my way now._

She hit send on the message to TK before taking a deep breath.

She could do this, she had to do this.

She just hoped that the flight didn't take too long because now that she was facing it, the only thing she could think about was getting home.

—

The flight hadn’t taken long and before she knew it she was walking through the airport, her eyes searching the crowd for a familiar face.

And then she saw him, Carlos, standing away from the crowd with his hands clasped in front of him and a soft smile on his face.

She hadn't been able to stop herself from shouting his name and jogging through the remaining space, her arms wrapping around his neck the second she was close enough to reach him.

“I've missed you so much.” She whispered as she buried her face against his neck, inhaling his unique scent as she held on for dear life.

“I've missed you too Chica.” His voice was so soft and she knew he meant every word.

He hadn't been shy about telling her how much he had missed her since she had left Austin.

Truth be told, he was probably the only one who didn't act like things were okay with her being gone.

“How's Owen?” She pulled back and wiped at her face, hoping her tears weren't too obvious.

Not that she minded crying in front of Carlos, because if there was anyone on this planet that she felt she could cry in front of, it was him.

“He’s stable.” And then he sighed and Michelle felt her heart twist in a way that she wasn’t familiar with.

There was more that he wasn’t telling her and she could tell by the look in his eyes that something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong Carlos?” She prayed it was something simple.

“Nothing, he’s just, he’s pretty shaken up from it all.” That didn’t sound like Owen, no, the Owen Strand that she knew wasn’t phased by anything. “I think it did a number on his psyche.”

She didn’t know what he was trying to say.

“But he’s going to be okay right?” As long as he was alive and breathing she would be alright.

She could live with him being a little, off, after all, he had put up with her after Tim’s death, and she was anything but a peach.

“Just, don’t expect too much from him.” What the hell did that even mean? “He hasn’t exactly been, the same, since you left.”

So now this was her fault?

“I…” But she couldn’t make words form that made any sense so instead she just sighed and nodded her head.

She guessed that maybe she deserved that though.

It’s not like she had left him in the best way possible.

She knew he wanted her to stay, and she knew that she wanted to stay, and yet she had gotten on that plane and flown back to New York and that had been that.

Maybe she shouldn’t have come back to Austin.

Maybe they would have been better off if they had just left things as they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last.

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Carlos had said, about how Owen hadn’t been the same since she had left.

The words had been tormenting her ever since they had gotten in his Camaro and started heading away from the airport.

She couldn’t remember the last time words had hit her that hard.

Not since she had heard Owen’s barely whispered words telling her to stay three months ago.

He had done exactly what she had asked him too and yet she had still kept on walking.

She had still boarded that plane and gone back to New York and she had never forgiven herself for it.

“Michelle…” She snapped her head toward Carlos with a huff, she hadn’t meant to get so lost in her own head. “We’re here.”

She looked out the window to her right and realized that they had parked in the parking deck, the dim lighting of the garage causing her to sigh.

Somehow she had zoned out on an entire twenty minute car ride.

“Sorry.” She turned to Carlos but he just shrugged, his hand opening the door before he exited, waiting for her on his side of the vehicle.

She really was losing it wasn’t she.

She followed him blindly into the elevator and then down the hall, her eyes staying peeled for any familiar faces.

But she didn’t see any, instead, they stopped outside a closed hospital door and Carlos turned toward her with a sigh.

“I guess everyone went home to get some sleep.” She didn’t know why she expected them all to be waiting for her here.

“Yeah.” Nodding her head she swallowed back the lump in her throat and the tears that were threatening to fall.

Carlos pushed the door open and the first thing she took note of was TK sitting in the chair by the window, his phone pressed to his ear as he nodded along to whatever the voice on the other end was saying.

He smiled at them but didn’t let his attention stray, an ‘okay mom’ leaving his lips as he sighed.

She guessed that maybe Gwyn had finally made it back to New York okay.

They had been keeping in touch for a while, the other woman staying in Austin even after Michelle had left, but then she had gone overseas on business and they had lost touch.

“Sorry about that.” Once again, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed what was going on around her. “Hey Michelle.”

TK was suddenly standing in front of her, his arms opening as he pulled her into a hug.

It wasn’t that it was unexpected, it was just, not what she had thought would happen.

She expected everyone to hate her still, the idea of her moving to New York still a sore topic for them all.

But maybe she was wrong and Owen was right.

Maybe she still belonged here.

“Hey.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, thankful that his hugs were almost as good as his father’s, almost.

She pulled back after a second and turned in the direction that she expected the bed to be, but she did a double take when she noticed the spot was vacant.

“They took him down for a CT.” It was like the kid could read her mind. “Just a follow up to one he had earlier, they needed more in depth imaging I guess.”

She nodded her head like she knew what he was talking about.

But she had no clue.

Because no one had actually told her what had happened to Owen other than the fact that he was hurt.

“I’ve gotta get to work.” Carlos spoke up and TK nodded, hugging the other man and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Call me if you guys need me.”

Michelle nodded, offering her best-friend a smile as he squeezed her hand before leaving.

And then she was left alone with TK.

And suddenly the space felt very, very small.

“He shouldn’t be too much longer, they’ve been down there for a while.” The younger Strand ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Does he know I’m here?” She didn’t know what possessed her to ask that question but there it was.

“No.” She nodded her head in response, she really shouldn’t have expected TK to tell Owen that she was coming, especially when he didn’t even know if she was for real. “He was pretty out of it earlier, and then he had a breathing treatment, I just figured I would wait.”

“Okay.” So now Owen would be completely surprised to see her standing in his room and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

She felt her body fall into the chair behind her, her eyes closing as she felt the weight of the world fall on her shoulders.

“It’s okay Michelle.” This kid was the one who’s father had just been injured and yet he was comforting her. “He’ll be happy to see you.”

She shook her head back and forth.

She somehow doubted that.

But she didn’t get to answer because the next thing she knew the door to the room was being opened and a nurse was entering the space, pulling a bed along with her.

“He’s a little drowsy,” She was speaking to TK and Michelle had to let her head drop as she tried to keep her emotions in check, “we gave him something for the pain while we were downstairs.”

“That’s fine.” She watched out of the corner of her eye as the nurse situated the bed, TK moving to stand at Owen’s side. “Hey dad.”

The older man muttered a reply but she couldn’t hear what it was.

And then the nurse was gone and it was just the three of them.

She let out a breath as she dared to lift her head, her eyes settling on the man across from her.

His face was free from marks, save for a bruise at his hairline, but there didn’t seem to be any damage to his precious face and that made her happy.

For what reason, she wasn’t sure.

“Michelle’s here.” She heard TK say softly, her eyes watching as Owen did his best to focus on his son’s face.

But the realization of what he had just said must have kicked in because then he was turning in her direction, his eyes locking with hers as she did her best to smile.

“Hey…” He was reaching out for her and she sighed, that had to be a good sign, right.

“Hey yourself.” She pushed herself to stand, moving to his bedside as she took his hand in hers. “How do you feel?”

“Like I fell out of a helicopter.” She guessed that must have been in reference to what actually happened, because otherwise, it didn’t make much sense. “But I’m okay.”

She could see his eyes struggling to stay open and she swallowed, this wasn’t a look she was used to.

Normally he was the picture of strength and calm.

Now he looked exhausted and weak and oh so over it.

“You should try and sleep dad.” TK beat her to the punch and she simply nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand softly.

Owen nodded in response, his eyes closing completely as his head fell to the side.

He was asleep almost instantly.

“He’ll be out for a while.” TK whispered, turning toward her with a soft sigh. “Wanna get some coffee?”

“Coffee sounds, great.” In all reality, she’d much prefer tequila, but TK wasn’t going to be her drinking buddy so she’d just wait.

Coffee would do the trick.

She hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need some good Michelle/TK and Michelle/Judd in our lives.

The coffee had helped, some, but TK had been a rather quiet companion and so her mind hadn’t been able to not wander.

She still didn’t know what exactly had happened and it was driving her crazy.

But before she could get any information out of the kid he had gotten a call from Judd and had spent the remainder of their time outside on the phone.

She hadn’t minded really, she didn’t expect the whole world to stop just because she had arrived.

“You want me to call you an Uber?” TK’s question broke her from her thoughts and she looked up from where she was wringing her hands together in her lap. “You can stay at the house if you want.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She shook her head back and forth, her hands wringing together tighter. “I’ll get a hotel or something.”

She didn’t know how long she’d be in town for.

But she also didn’t know if she could handle being surrounded by Owen’s things right now.

“Nonsense.” It really was nonsense actually and she couldn’t agree more.

But she didn’t want to put anyone out.

“It’s fine TK.” She knew he had more to worry about than where she was staying and if she was okay.

“Michelle… come on.” He reminded her so much Owen in that moment and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She hadn’t realized just how much she had missed them all until she had gotten back.

“Please stay at the house.” She wondered if maybe he was worried about being alone, but then she remembered that he had Carlos, so he was never really alone. “Mom’s gone, you can take the guest room if you don’t wanna be in dad’s room, I get it.”

Oh, so he got it huh?

She wondered how much Owen had told him about the last time she had been in town.

“Okay.” But she could see that he was genuine and that made her feel a little better, so she agreed. “I’ll just call a cab.”

“Nonsense.” The voice that echoed through the area around them made her heart swell. “I’ll give you a lift.”

She looked up and saw Judd standing there, a soft smile on his face as he stopped beside TK’s chair.

God she had missed him.

“Hey Judd…” She stood from her chair, stepping into the man’s open arms, relishing in the feeling of his big bear hug, something she would never get tired of, ever. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” He hugged her tight before stepping back, offering her a smile as he tipped his head toward TK. “Kid told me you were here, figured I’d come by and make sure he wasn’t yanking my chain.”

“Why would I lie about that Judd?” TK had a point, but maybe she was missing something, she had to be.

“Anyway…” Judd’s drawl had gotten thicker, either that or her ears had gotten so used to New York accents that it seemed more intense. “Let’s get you out of here. You got bags?”

“Carlos has them…” She hadn’t even thought about the fact that her luggage was in the other man’s car when he had left the hospital earlier.

“I may or may not have told him to drop them off at the house…” TK was a sneaky one wasn’t he, something he learned from his father no doubt.

But she couldn’t help but chuckle.

They were good, really good.

“Alright, to the house it is then!” Judd wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they were off, TK forgotten as he started rambling on to her about something or other.

She wasn’t really listening to him though, her brain more focused on what it was going to be like to step foot inside Owen’s house once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “New York ain’t your home Chelle.” 
> 
> Or
> 
> Judd knows best

And of course, she was completely wrong, it didn’t feel weird to be back here again at all.

In fact, she felt an odd sense of warmth fall over her when she stepped inside the Strand household, her eyes sweeping across the space as she took in the tiny details that had changed, and those that hadn’t.

“I can stay if you want.” Judd’s voice from behind her reminded her that she wasn’t alone. “Grace’s working so I we can just chill.”

As wonderful as that had sounded, she was suddenly feeling lots of emotions that she had almost forgotten about, and right now, she just wanted to be alone.

“No Judd, I’m good.” Although, she had really, really missed her friend. “Rain check?”

“Yeah, sure.” He scratched at the back of his head nervously and she sighed.

“What’s wrong Judd?” She had known the man since she was five and he was four, if there was ever a look that she knew meant something was wrong, that was it.

“It’s just uh…” He bowed his head and took a breath, his right foot kicking at the ‘welcome’ mat slowly. “How long you think you’re gonna stay this time?”

She honestly hadn’t put any thought into it, but she figured he didn’t want to hear that either.

“I don’t know Judd.” She shook her head back and forth and she felt a wave of emotion crash over her, her eyes filling with tears as she looked down at the floor. “I… I don’t know a whole lot of anything these days.”

The next thing she knew Judd was pulling her into a hug, his strong arms wrapping around her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her in place against him.

God she had missed his hugs.

“Well you stay as long as you want, you hear?” She knew he had been hurt by her leaving, whether he wanted to come out and say it or not. “This is your home Chelle, that ain’t changed.”

She nodded her head against his shoulder as she sighed, hugging him even tighter as she closed her eyes against the tears.

“New York ain’t your home Chelle.” She was thankful for the reminder, because it was honestly starting to feel like she was trapped there. “Austin is your home. And we’re your family. You belong here.”

She let out a sob as she clung to him tightly, her heart racing in her chest at his words.

Owen had said them to her months ago.

And Carlos had told her constantly during their talks that her family wanted her back.

But she had never believed them.

Not until this moment, not until she felt Judd’s tears against her head and his soft words practically begging her to come home.

She didn’t know what to say though so she simply nodded her head again.

This was definitely becoming a more emotional visit than she had anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

After Judd had left she had made her way upstairs, her eyes darting between the guest room at the end of the hall and Owen’s room to her left.

She didn’t have to put a lot of thought into it though and the next thing she knew she was shutting the master bedroom door behind her.

Her suitcase was placed neatly at the end of the bed, her carry-on sitting on top of it, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at TK’s antics.

The kid was always up to no good and she should have known that this wouldn’t be any different.

Sighing to herself she slowly began the process of getting ready for a shower, dragging her exhausted body under the warm spray just as she heard her phone begin to ring.

But she decided to ignore it in favor of the warmth.

When she exited the bathroom almost a half hour later she grabbed her phone and sighed.

One missed call from her mother.

One missed call from Carlos.

And a text from Tommy.

She had been nervous about her old boss taking her place at the 126, but she knew that there was no one better qualified for the job.

And from what she understood, she was doing a fantastic job and was well liked, which was all that mattered to her.

She sighed as she stared at the phone though, opting to ignore all of it when she felt just how exhausted her body really was.

So instead she grabbed a shirt of Owen’s out of the top dresser drawer and pulled it on, climbing into the bed with a sigh.

She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

—

And when she awoken a few hours later by her stomach growling she wasn’t shocked to find that she had another missed called from her mother, and another missed call from Carlos.

But the one that got her attention was the missed call from TK.

And she instantly felt panic set in.

So she frantically called him back, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

“Hey.” His voice didn’t sound concerned at all, so she guessed that was a good sign. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No.” She pushed herself to sit up, her back resting against the headboard as she ran her free hand through her hair. “I just saw your call.”

“No worries.” Well thank God for that. “Nothing serious. I was just gonna let you know that they’re gonna release dad tomorrow.”

“That seems, sudden…” She still wasn’t entirely sure the extent of his injuries, but she would’ve expected a longer stay.

“He’s fine.” He was alive, that was what was important. “His arm is broken, he’ll be out of commission for a few weeks. No concussion or internal damage other than a bruised rib or two. Doc says he’ll be fine.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“What about his lungs? The cancer? Is he…?” She had been waiting on pins and needles ever since Carlos had told her that Owen had scheduled surgery to have the tumor removed in late October.

Here they were three weeks away and she was praying that this wouldn’t slow him down.

“His lungs are okay Michelle.” She was almost certain her heart had just skipped a beat. “He’s gonna need to keep an eye on them and take it easy, but the cancer is still at bay and he’s still in remission. He might need a few breathing treatments here and there, but nothing bad.”

“And the surgery?” It certainly didn’t sound like he was going to have to skip it, but then again, she had never actually met Owen’s doctor, so who knew.

“Still on schedule. If anything, he might get it sooner now that he’s already out of work.” Well that was a breath of relief if anything else.

“Thank God.” She heard TK chuckle on the other end and she closed her eyes.

She had really needed to hear good news.

“Yeah, definitely.” She let out a sigh as her stomach protested her refusal to feed it, again. “Anyway, I’m gonna be heading to the house in about an hour, gonna shower and get some sleep. Dad says he’ll be fine and I honestly don’t wanna argue with him right now.”

“Totally understandable.” Owen Strand was as hard headed as they came.

“Yeah, he’s in rare form.” She chuckled at the use of the younger man’s words, something his father was normally saying about everyone else. “I was gonna grab take out on the way over, something super unhealthy. You in?”

“Please dear God tell me it’s pizza.” Her stomach grumbled in approval and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Pizza it is.” She heard him moving around on the other end of the phone, the sound of Owen’s voice in the background making her heart flutter. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Sounds good.” He made quick work of ending the conversation after that, hanging up after a quick ‘goodbye’ and a whisper yelled ‘shut up dad’.

She had let the phone fall to the bed beside her as she sighed.

Sometimes it almost felt like she had never left.

And sometimes, it was like she had never even been here at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is afraid he's gonna lose another Blake sister to schizophrenia, and he's having no part in it.

She and TK had enjoyed the greasiest pizza she had had in a while.

And then they had shared a massive chocolate chip cookie before they both fell asleep on the couch.

When she woke up a few hours later Carlos was quietly escorting TK upstairs, his arm wrapped around the other man’s shoulders as he whispered to him softly.

She had shot her best friend a smile before pushing herself up and moving back to the bedroom.

It hadn’t taken her anytime at all to get cleaned up and then she was falling back into the bed and letting the scent of everything Owen lull to her sleep.

—

When she woke up the next morning Carlos had been peering at her from the doorway and she scowled at him from across the space.

“That’s still scary, even after 18 years of you doing it.” She had always hated when he would let himself into her apartment on Saturday and Sunday mornings and just stare at her until she woke up.

It was even creepier when he and Iris used to do it as kids.

“Iris taught me well.” It was the first time he had mentioned the other woman in a while and Michelle felt her heart twist.

It was hard on her sometimes, remembering that Carlos and Iris were friends first.

“She always did adore you.” She pushed herself to sit up, watching as Carlos moved further into the room, dropping to sit at the foot of the bed.

“How is she?” They had just sort of stopped talking about her now that Michelle thought about it.

“She’s um…” She swallowed as she tried to find the right words to use. “They fully committed her to the hospital.”

Carlos nodded his head and she wasn’t sure if its because he didn’t know what to say or because he wasn’t surprised.

Or maybe it was a little of both.

“She tried to run. Apparently they don’t take too kindly to that.” Her mom hadn’t even batted an eyelash at the words either, so maybe it was just their new normal. “I um… I don’t think she takes it seriously. And I know that that’s part of disease speaking, but… yeah.”

“You can’t help her if she doesn’t want it Michelle.” Carlos looked so torn as the words left his mouth and she moved closer to him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. “I mean it Chica. You know I love her, and I love you, but there is only so much you can do before you start losing yourself to this too.”

She felt tears starting to form in her eyes as the words struck a nerve.

He was right.

Just like Owen had been right.

She was losing herself to a disease that she didn’t even have.

And it needed to stop.

“So what now?” She shrugged her shoulders as she looked Carlos dead in the eyes. “I just leave her there alone? I come back to Austin? To what? There’s nothing waiting for me here Carlos.”

Carlos sighed as he shook his head, his hand turning over in hers so that he could grip it tightly.

“Your place is here Michelle. I’ve said it since the start and I’ll never stop saying it.” Her head dropped forward as she choked back a sob. “We want you to come back, to come home.”

“It’s not…” She couldn’t finish the words because the overwhelming feeling to run struck her and she had to stop.

“I miss you Chica.” He whispered, his other hand reaching out for hers, squeezing it tightly as he spoke. “Owen, he misses you, like damn crazy too. And TK and Judd and Grace. The whole 126, everyone misses you. Your mom misses you.”

“They’ve already replaced me Carlos.” She knew it wasn’t like that and yet, she couldn’t help but wonder if the others thought it was better this way.

She was reckless and emotional and hot headed.

Tommy was, well, everything but.

“There are other positions at the 126 Michelle.” He had a point and she knew it. “Or go to another firehouse, or find something different. You could easily train at the academy, or even teach classes. Hell, you could go to school!”

He was crazy and Michelle hoped he knew it.

“It doesn’t matter what you do Michelle.” But it mattered to her and she knew that everyone else would watch every move that she made. “Take some time off work. Volunteer. Rest. Do something for yourself for once.”

She got ready to respond when TK appeared in the doorway, his eyes softening as he took in the sight before him.

“Sorry to interrupt guys.” She shook her head back and forth as she wiped at her tears. “I’m gonna go get dad, I didn’t know if you wanted to come Michelle.”

As much as that idea sounded appealing right now, she really just wanted to get herself together.

“I’m good TK, but thank you.” He nodded in understanding before heading back down the hall, the sound of his footsteps on the stairs causing her to sigh.

“I mean it Chica.” She knew he meant it because she knew that Carlos always had her back, but that didn’t make it any easier. “Talk to Owen about it. Call your mom. Just… think about it okay?”

She nodded her head as she sniffled, watching as Carlos stood up before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

And then he was retreating out the bedroom door and down the hallway as well.

And suddenly she was left alone with every emotional thought in the world.

And she was suddenly very, very terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK just wants to see his dad and Michelle happy.

TK had arrived back at the house a few hours later with Owen in tow, the older man looking like he was ready to sleep for days on end, his son not looking much better.

She had expected Owen to want to sleep, but instead he had insisted on a shower first.

So after helping TK get the man up the stairs she had gotten the water going for him.

“Are you going to be joining me?” The humor didn’t quite reach his eyes and she could tell that something was off.

“I think you’re capable of showering by yourself Captain.” She wasn’t sure why she sounded so damn snippy, it certainly wasn’t intentional.

“I know I’m capable…” He didn’t seem mad, but the sigh that he let out told her that he was, at the very least, frustrated. “I’ve just…”

“Save it Owen.” She knew what he was going to say, that he missed her, that he was glad she was back, but right now, well right now she wasn’t feeling any of those things.

“Michelle…” He reached out for her and she sighed, her hand falling away from his grasp as she took a step back. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing. I just…” She scrubbed at her face before crossing her arms over her chest. “I need to get some air.”

Something inside him must have clicked because he simply nodded his head, turning around slowly and heading into the bathroom without another word.

She let out a huff as she closed her eyes, her heart sinking her chest when she realized that he was just trying to help and here she was, once again, pushing him away.

—

After leaving Owen’s room she had made her way downstairs and out onto the back patio, collapsing into one of the wicker chairs and closing her eyes.

She couldn’t believe that she had pushed him away like that, especially when it sounded like he needed her just as much as she needed him.

Letting out a sigh she shook her head back and forth, a chuckle escaping her lips when she felt a sudden weight beside her on the chair.

“Hey there Buttercup.” She reached down and scratched the pup behind his ears, smiling when he stuck his tongue out and nuzzled his head against her hands. “I’ve missed you too boy.”

And she had missed him.

There were no dogs like Buttercup in her apartment building, not that she would be willing to meet them anyway, her neighbors all proving themselves to be assholes.

“He’s missed dad.” The sound of TK’s voice didn’t surprise her any, after all, she suspected that he would find her out here eventually. “He hasn’t seen him in almost five days.”

Michelle let out a sigh as she shifted her attention from the dog to the young man beside her, watching as he dropped into the other chair with a huff.

“Things have been mighty crazy around here huh?” She hadn’t heard anyone actually talk about what had happened, but she knew that they had been through the ringer the past few weeks.

“Lava. Shootings. Forest fires.” TK’s chuckle was almost scary. “Nothing like life in New York.”

“Not at all.” It felt weird to her to be able to agree with him about that.

Sure New York was crazy at times, but this, this sounded like a lot more than crazy.

“Carlos tells me you’re thinking of staying.” She had said no such thing to Carlos and she was going to hit him for saying that.

“I haven’t made any decisions TK.” She hadn’t meant to get snippy, but she was so overwhelmed with trying to make a decision that it was weighing on her.

“I get it, you wanna take care of your sister.” She shook her head back and forth at his words.

“There’s no taking care of Iris anymore, at least not anything I can do.” Just saying those words broke her heart, but she knew deep down that they were true. “She’s in the best place for her, I think. And right now all I can do is wait.”

“So why not come home and wait here?” He offered her a look that he surely got from his father and she sighed. “I mean, this is home Michelle, that hasn’t changed.”

Everyone kept saying that and yet she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“It’s been so long.” She could feel the tears threatening to fall and she closed her eyes in hopes of making them go away.

“It’s been six months, that’s not too long.” He was right and she knew it.

He was right.

Carlos was right.

Judd was right.

It wasn’t too late for her to come home.

“I don’t really have much to come home too.” She looked up and saw TK shake his head back and forth at her response. “I got rid of my house, I left my job.”

“So you can crash here until you find a new place.” She wondered how his father would feel about him just inviting her to move in. “And you can get your job back Michelle. Or better yet, get a different one. Find something that you’re more comfortable at. I mean, I know you loved being a paramedic, but find something that’s a little easier on you. Get your head back in the game. Trust me, I know how hard it can be to just throw yourself to the wolves.”

She nodded her head in understanding, remembering that it wasn’t that long ago that he had to rebuild his life in a new city after his overdose.

And then again, less than 6 months later, he had to rebuild his life again after getting shot and then almost dying, twice.

She knew that if anyone was going to have sound advice on the issue, it was TK.

“I just… it’s hard.” She let out a soft sob, watching as Buttercup snuggled closer when he sensed her despair. “I’m so torn.”

“I know. I get it.” He reached out and patted her shoulder gently, offering her a smile as he spoke. “Look, I know dad misses you, especially after the way you two left things last time.”

“He told you, about us?” She had wondered if Owen had mentioned anything to the younger man about what had happened between them.

“He didn’t need to.” She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she wasn’t going to ask questions. “Dad cares about you Michelle, probably more than he’s ever cared about anyone. Maybe even mom. And that’s not meant to make you feel bad or good or anything, it’s just the truth.”

Again, she found herself shaking her head.

There was no way that the fling that she and Owen had had was more important than what he had had with Gwyn.

“I just think you should come back Michelle.” His words sounded like they came straight from the heart and she held back a sob. “We all miss you. All of us.”

“I miss you guys too.” And she did, more than anything in this world.

“Talk to dad okay?” He moved his hand down to squeeze hers, offering her another smile. “I think you’ll find that he’s gonna share everyone else’s sentiments.”

She couldn’t find the words so instead she squeezed his hand back and offered him a smile of her own.

And then he was standing and leaving her and Buttercup alone in the backyard once more.

“Guess I’ve got a lot of thinking to do huh buddy?” The dog looked up at her like she was crazy, and maybe she was, but there was also a hint of understanding in his puppy dog eyes.

Maybe TK was right, maybe they had all missed her and maybe this was home after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Owen finally talk 🥰

Michelle had stayed outside in the backyard for most of the afternoon, her mind reeling over everything that she was going through, over every emotion that she knew she couldn’t hide from any longer.

And before she knew it it was starting to get dark.

So she had made her way inside and had eaten dinner with TK and Carlos in a slightly awkward silence, both of them likely afraid of saying anything to her at this point.

After clearing her dishes she had gone upstairs and taken a shower, never once paying any mind to the sleeping figure in the bed.

That was until said sleeping figure wasn’t sleeping anymore, and instead was standing in the doorway to the bathroom offering her a sheepish grin as he leaned against the door frame.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He was flirting and she knew it, but she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“You were sleeping.” She knew she was stating the obvious but she didn’t care. “And you need all the sleep you can get.”

“Touché.” He wasn’t mad though, instead offering her a chuckle as he moved back into the bedroom, allowing her to get dressed in peace.

When she exited the bathroom he was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, the TV remote in his hand as he flipped through the channels.

“There’s nothing on.” He growled out before tossing the object onto the nightstand.

“There never is.” She hadn’t even bothered to get a TV for her studio apartment in New York.

She knew better than to waste the money.

“Good, so how about we talk then?” He had his serious face on and she let out a sigh.

Why was everyone so into talking all of a sudden?

They hadn’t been like this before had they?

“What do you wanna talk about?” She flopped down onto the bed beside him, her legs crossing in front of her as she stared him down.

She hoped that putting him on the spot might make him nervous enough to give up on the idea of having a serious conversation.

“I want you to stay.” Well damn those words had come out of nowhere.

And now her heart was racing in her chest and she was almost certain that she was going to stop breathing.

“Excuse me?” She was so confused as to what brought that declaration on.

“I want you to stay Michelle.” But he clearly meant what he had said because he was offering her a soft smile and his hands were reaching out for hers slowly. “Come back to Austin, please. New York has had you for long enough.”

“I… but…” She couldn’t make coherent thoughts form in her head, much less could she put together an audible sentence.

“Look, I know that things have been hard for you.” He took a deep breath as he squeezed her hands, moving himself to face her better as he spoke. “I know that New York isn’t what you hoped it would be, that it isn’t giving you your sister back like you wanted.”

She nodded her head in agreement because words still weren’t coming to her that made any sense.

“We all miss you down here.” That was all good and great, but that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “I miss you. A lot. Things haven’t been the same since you left. It just… I don’t know, things feel, off.”

She had noticed it too, even though she hadn’t said anything.

The day to day things didn’t seem right anymore.

And falling asleep in that small bed wasn’t the same as falling asleep here, with him.

“I think you should come home.” He whispered softly. “Please come home.”

“I… I don’t know what to do Owen.” She wanted to come back so badly, but she wasn’t sure what she was coming back to. “Things are different.”

“Yes, they are.” Well great, that didn’t make her feel any better. “But not in a bad way Michelle.”

“Where will I live?” It’s not that that wasn’t an important question, but it probably wasn’t the most important one. “I sold my place remember?”

He chuckled as he shook his head back and forth at her.

“Stay here then.” He said it like it was the simplest suggestion in the world. “There’s plenty of room. Besides, TK’s never here anyway, he’s always at Carlos’.”

“I can’t just move in.” She wasn’t entirely sure why she couldn’t to be honest.

“Why the hell not?” He wasn’t mad, but she could tell that her reluctance was frustrating him. “I’m offering.”

“And then what?” Okay, so maybe she had a place to go after all.

“What? With us?” That wasn’t what she meant, but that was a good question.

“Yes, with us.” They had never discussed what had happened the last time she had been town.

They had never put a label on it.

They had simply acted like it hadn’t even happened.

“We date.” He shrugged his shoulders and she sighed. “We don’t date. We sleep together, have fun. We can do whatever is comfortable for you Michelle.”

Like that would make things easier.

“And work? Someone much more qualified has my job, I’m not getting that back.” She honestly wasn’t bitter but that certainly made her sound like it. “I don’t know how to do anything else Owen. I’ve been an EMT since I was graduated high school. It’s literally the only life skill I have.”

That made her sound really pathetic.

“So get another job, there’s two openings at the station west of us. Or hell, I’m sure I can find a place for you at the 126.” She shook her head back and forth.

She didn’t know if she could ever work for another station, she had been at the 126 since she turned 18.

Even if most of the crew had moved on, that station was her home.

“I don’t want to go to another station.” God she sounded like a spoiled brat. “And I don’t want you doing me any favors. You wouldn’t do it for anyone else.”

“Yes I would.” Okay, so maybe he would. “But everyone at the 126 loves you, you really think they’re gonna argue if I threw you a bone and get you back on the team?

“I just… I don’t know anymore Owen.” She felt a sob wrack her body and she closed her eyes to fight against the tears. “I don’t know what I want.”

“Can I ask some questions then?” She couldn’t help but sigh as she opened her eyes and stared back at him. “Do you want to go back to New York? Because 3 months ago you told me you didn’t want that.”

“No I don’t wanna go back.” The words left her mouth like they were the easiest ones in the world and she watched as he smiled. “I have no life there Owen. I… I went for Iris, but now I don’t even have her. I just… I sit in my apartment. I have no job, no friends, nothing.”

She felt her heart skip a beat and another sob shook her down to her core, causing her to close her eyes once more.

She didn’t want to cry in front of Owen.

“Michelle…” He reached out for her then, pulling her to him slowly, waiting until she was settled in his lap before he spoke again. “Come home. Please.”

She didn’t know how to respond, so she simply nodded her head against his shoulder.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” He rested his head against hers, whispering his question into her ear as he rubbed her back with his cast-free hand.

“Yes Owen.” She whispered against his neck.

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her head before pulling back and offering her a smile.

“Why are you thanking me?” She was really confused, shouldn’t she be the one who was thankful?

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered softly before leaning in, his lips brushing hers lightly. “A lot.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle softly before leaning in once more, kissing him a little deeper this time, her hands moving to tangle in his hair.

This was definitely a part of home that she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please!**


End file.
